our little secret
by Mixora
Summary: It can just be our little secret. Angst. Roxiri.


**our little secret**

**disclaimer: i don't own anyone. not even sora ;;**

**a/n: this was an interesting idea...right. involving notsoangelic!kairi and a bunch of lowercase because i love it that way.**

_"it's our little secret,"_

she whispers after that first kiss. alone. he broke free from sora now, but only for small times. just small times. but that is _their_ time now.

that first time she pulled him down to the secret spot. first they talked. talked about sora, naminé, each other, what they'd been through, axel, ice cream, whatever came to mind. and then, by some natural pull, they kissed. maybe she started it. maybe he did. it doesn't matter, because now they are lost in each other.

maybe it's not so wrong. she's not really dating sora, after all. maybe it's not so wrong to be so in love with his nobody. maybe. but it's their little secret, because they're not taking that chance. what sora doesn't know won't hurt him.

maybe naminé won't mind. she always used to like sora anyway. maybe more than roxas. maybe not. but it's just their little secret, just between him and her, and he loves it that way, and who cares about naminé?

he loves the way it is. he's whole now. even apart from sora. he feels whole. he is with her. she loves the way it is. she feels bad and loves it. she feels something more than just a crush. she's with him. they're together. roxas and kairi.

_"maybe we should tell them,"_

or maybe not. sora asked kairi out, and what should she say. she can't say she's in love with his nobody, can't say she's spent the past few months sneaking kisses and conversation with him in the spot that was just sora and kairi's.

she feels even more like a devil, and more like juliet, except it's not their families, it's their others. of course now that sora and kairi are together, everyone knows that roxas and naminé are together. as they were always meant to be.

but what if two people don't want to go along with destiny, want to defy it, want to be with _each other_ instead?  
maybe that's just not so wrong. but nobody else would understand. except for them. roxas and kairi. not the way it's supposed to be. but they don't care, because they have each other.

_"this is for roxas, from naminé,"_

she lies, after sora steals his first kiss from her. it means nothing to her, it's the second kiss that matters. the kiss that's a lie, because it's kairi and not naminé who has control now, but as sora is pushed to the back he doesn't know. this is when naminé begins to suspect.

but maybe nobody will believe her.

it's kairi's lips pressing against roxas', for an instant, for an instant, but then naminé takes over. kairi says she was curious, because you can keep things from your nobody, things they don't need to know, things like the fact that roxas and kairi are secretly together.

maybe it doesn't matter, maybe naminé believes her, or maybe she won't tell.

_"will you marry me?"_

the dreaded question. after years of deceit. sora asks what roxas never dared to dream of. sora asks kairi to marry him. but what can she do? of course then roxas has to propose to naminé, which he does. maybe she doesn't know something's off.

they meet, for one last time, the day before the wedding. eyes meet. lips meet, then break.

"we can't go through with this," she says. "i can't marry him."

"i know," he says. "i feel the same."

so the sweet innocent kind loving princess of heart and the abused nice perfect wonderful nobody of the keyblade master plot. maybe soon the deceit will end. or maybe the plan will fall through. maybe they shouldn't do this, but maybe they can't stop this feeling any more.

_"i'm sorry,"_

she utters to a confused sora, after his i-do. he doesn't understand, doesn't see that kairi wasn't really there during their romantic walks and their kisses and dinners, that all along she was with roxas in her mind. all along they were the couple.

she tells him this, they both confess. people are shocked. no, not the perfect heros. going behind the backs of their others, cheating on them, kissing in secret, faking love, no, no, no, this isn't the way things are supposed to go, sora is supposed to ride off with kairi into the sunset, close followed by roxas and naminé.

maybe fairy tales are just worthless after all.

and as naminé breaks into tears and sora stands, shocked, next to her, kairi and roxas take their vows.

_"it was our little secret, but we couldn't keep it that way forever."_

_&fin_

**a/n: the piece is intentionally meant to be grammatically incorrect. please don't review pointing the mistakes out, unless you find some that disrupt the flow.**


End file.
